Protecting currency in a commercial setting continues to be a crucial and often daunting task, notwithstanding the great strides made in developing security systems over the last 100 years. Electronic cash management systems have largely taken the place of the traditional steel vault or safe, and point-of-sale cash registers have become much more sophisticated as they have become microprocessor controlled. Yet, all great advances in security equipment have been followed by more elaborate thievery schemes such that the commercial world has needed to continually update and improve.
Many standard business practices and policies have been developed to address the problem of retail theft. For instance, businesses typically do not allow large amounts of cash to accrue at any point-of-sale location. Thus, in a given retail store, there is typically a central safe where excess cash from cash registers is deposited for safe-keeping. Some protection is obtained by restricting the employees' access to such safes. Similarly, armored cars are used to transport the cash from stores to the bank. However, since the accounting itself is done manually, there are glaring gaps in the security system. Another problem with safes is that they may be physically removed and there would be little or no evidence of how much cash was stolen.
In a larger business setting, it may be necessary to have a number of different portals where cash is accepted from customers. Safes have also been developed for cash control that include basic cash management features such as the ability to make change or to scan for counterfeit currency. In addition, it is commonly the case that numerous employees have access to cash depositories throughout the day. Accordingly, it is important that a business be able to manage cash access and control such as to reduce thievery and enable accountability to be enhanced among cash-handling employees. This has led to the development of safes that identify the cash deposits and withdrawals and track them according to an individual employee. The capability to identify and verify the identity of employees is essential to accountability.
In business settings involving multiple cash depository stations, the management and oversight of the total collection of data and cash from the stations can be quite a challenge. Prior art systems have been developed to enable multiple cash depository safes to be integrated together, but such systems are often costly and complicated. In addition, the integration of multiple safes can lead to a compromise of security in that should the code or access to part of the system be compromised by, for example, the resignation of a key employee with access information, the entire system may be vulnerable. In this respect, the process whereby one safe serves as a controlling master safe for the group of networked safes could actually undermine the system when access rights are shared or compromised, or software is hacked. Likewise, when one or more of a collection of networked safes utilizes software that is “resident” on the safe or cash access terminal itself, a risk exists that the entire system could be compromised by a physical break-in to a particular safe to access and de-code the resident software.
However, using the above techniques, and others like them, the safes are still physically and electronically vulnerable. The system and method of the present invention solves these and other problems in the prior art.